Only Left to Watch
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Another story! This time, it is one written by myself AND Pink Cherry Blossom! ^_^ so be giving her a lot of credit too! Summary? AU and OOC, and S+S. I say anymore, and it will ruin the story. hint no magic..hint...love at first site!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Tears

A rain of tears slid down the young man's cheeks as he kneeled by the bed of his beloved. Grasping her cold hand, he pleaded her to live.

"Please! Don't leave me..." the young man sobbed, pressing her hand against his face, ignoring the wet blood that covered the hand.

The young woman turned to stare into his face, fear mingling with pain. She feebly raised her other hand to stroke the young man's hair. 

The young man looked up at her pale face, that was splattered with her own blood as well...

"Let me go..." she whispered, attempting to pull her hand from her lover's grasp. "I'm dying...I know it. No one could survive what has happened..and it is my time.. let me go...my love."

The young man shook his head, not wanting to let this woman go or die. 

"I love you...my angel.." the young man whispered as he felt the woman's hand go limp.

The young man's wails of despair flew throughout the chambers, from that point, where his love lay in a pool of blood...

He got up and cradled the limp body in his arms, ignoring the blood that smeared on him. His chestnut hair fell onto the ebony hair of the woman's head.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why god?!" the man yelled, sobs taking his body.

~~~~~~ 1rst person P.O.V.- Syaoran~~~~~~

I awoke with a start, covered in slick sweat. I shivered as cool air met my damp skin. Dreams...more like memories.

I couldn't take it anymore. Living here in China where the memory of her...Mei Ling...still lie. That dream had plagued me for the longest time after her death. It has been two years since then...I was fifteen when that happened. 

I climbed out of my bed and got dressed, quietly pulling on some comfortable blue jeans and a green T-shirt. Throwing some clothes into a duffel bag, and grabbing my sword in it's scabbard (I used it for exercise and sometimes competition) I prepared to leave.

It took me a few minuets to notice that I was crying. Still. Wiping the tears away in annoyance, I slipped out of my room. I never cried. At least not when I couldn't be seen. Before I came to love Mei Ling, I was closed up, never talked, and rarely smiled. I remained that most of the time even after falling in love with her, but something had softened somewhat. When she died I closed completely again. No emotion. That is how it is. If you don't show emotion or fall in love then a death wouldn't hurt you. But even with my cold exterior and seemingly calmness, I was torn inside. With Mei Ling, my heart died. Even with the dreams my heart is dead. I swore not to love another person. 

And that is how it will always be. 

~~~~~~ Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~

Syaoran ran swiftly down the pathway leading away from his house. Leaving all of the memories for good. Even when trying to mask his emotions, a permeate look of despair and pain resided deep in his eyes.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1: Applying

~Syaoran's P.O.V.~

I came here, to Tomoeda Japan, a week ago. It isn't much better than home, although it doesn't carry the painful memories that Hong Kong did. I guess it is nice here...I've only lived here for a week. And that was spent getting an apartment, and furnishing it with what little money I had. 

After that point, I would spend the days just laying on the small pallet I had, for I didn't take much money so I couldn't buy a bed, staring into nothing. Nothing...that is what I still feel like.

Eventually I decided to go to school. About two weeks after moving here. Just for something to do..something to occupy my time...

~Normal P.O.V.~  


Syaoran walked calmly up the drive of Seijou High School where he would be attending. The day had started for students already so the gate had been closed, but Syaoran had just ignored it and lept over it. Now he calmly trotted inside, his face a total blank.

"May I help you?" a receptionist in the office inquired a little irratably as Syaoran walked into the office. She was giving him a look that asked: "how is it you got through the gate without our knowing?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'm a transfer student from Hong Kong, China, and I came to register here."

The resceptionist pushed her glasses that had been slipping up, and typed something on her computer. "Name?"

Syaoran stared at her for a moment. "Li Xiao Lang," he answered after his momentary pause, in which he had decided to use his real name. No one here would even know him after all.

"Li Syaoran," the lady mumbled, using the Japanese equivalent of Syaoran's name. She typed it in and then got the rest of the information she needed from Syaoran.

"Okay, we need your parents to sign these forms, and to verify everything. Is there a number where I can reach them?" the lady asked, dropping some forms on the counter for Syaoran.

"My parents? Ano...I-" 

"Of course! Hurry up please, we don't have all day..."

_Lie Xiao Lang! LIE!_ He hollered at himself. "My parents are dead...which is why I came here," he lied without breaking a sweat.

"I'm so sorry," the lady apologized, not sounding really sorry, "okay what about your guardian?"

Syaoran growled deep in his throat. Something he did when he was angry or agitated.

"If I can take these home, then I can get my 'guardian' to sign it. And mabye have them come verify it," Syaoran mumbled, grabbing the papers and leaving. 

_Damn...who would have thought that I would have to go through this just to go to school...gods...why did I _want_ to? Oh well..I can probably forge a signature. _

Stretching as he walked to the fence of the school Syaoran tilted his head to the cloudless sky.

"Mei Ling...I'm starting a knew life here. And know I still havn't forgoten you and never will..."

"Aint that sweet?" a surly voice sneered behind him. "And what are you doing here? You aren't wearing the school uniform. Oh well, I bet you've got money anyways!"

A meaty hand grabbed Syaoran to stop him from walking. Syaoran stopped, glaring ahead. Mad at himself for being caught off guard and extremely pissed at whomever was messing with him.

"Now fork it over, or I'll have to mess you up!"

Syaoran set down the papers he had been carrying, and hoped the wind decided not to blow. Then he straightened and delivered a swift kick to his antagonizer's stomach.

Then calmly picking the papers up, he left.

~~ somewhere else in Seijou High~~

Sakura sighed and stretched as she vacated the classroom with the other students for lunch. She was happy for the break. Math had just ended, and she HATED math.

"I think I might have failed that math test," she yawned, pulling her arms out infront of herself.

Her friend giggled, and held up a camcorder. "You are so kawaii even as a teenager exasperated over math!" The girls amethyst eyes glittered with happiness.

Sakura *anime fell* in exasperation. "Hoe...Tomoyo-chan, why do insist on doing that? I'm not that interesting or cute you know..."

The filmer, known as Tomoyo, looked apalled at that. "Of course you are Sakura-chan! Don't say that!"

Sakura sighed. 

Tomoyo and Sakura walked outside to have lunch to the sight of the school bully, Baka (a/n: couldn't resist. ^_^), doubled over cluching his stomach.

Sakura laughed a little. "Looks like someone gave him a taste of his own medicine...even if it wasn't nice..."

Tomoyo giggled. "There you are being cute again! This weekend I'm going to film another mini-movie of you! Fairy 'Sakura'!" Tomoyo got that weird dazed look in her eyes again.

Sakura sweatdroped.

~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~

Tomoyo was being all strange again. Hoe...it is exasperating sometimes the way that girl films me in her "mini-movies". And her mentioning another one was totally random.

But then...what about Baka? I wonder who did that to him? Well I think he got what he deserved...but still I felt sorry for him. I have a weakness of not liking to see anyone hurt I guess.

Turning away, and stretching again to work off the last of the stress from that test last period, and caught a glimps of someone in the far distance walking away from the school. I could barely make out messy chestnut-colored hair. 

I wonder who he was...


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2: 

  


~Syaoran's P.O.V~

  


Damn them and they're stupid ways. Why do I have to get a parent to sign this? Back in Hong Kong, it was a one two three easy snap and go. But no, I have to get a signature when I'm perfectly fine by myself. And the fact that I don't have anyone else with in Japan. I came for a reason, why can't they realize that???

  


Getting back to this paperwork. Why even bother going to school again? I must be out of my mind...Now to forge a signature. But of who? I know, Wei. He's like my mentor, you know? I set there, and I sign his name, very carefully and frilly like his signature. Don't start thinking me as a forger now. I placed it with my school stuff, and slide into bed for the night.

  


I remember back at home with Wei. It was an exhilarating experience with the old man. His looks appeared as a grandfather, but he had grace of a young adult. I imagined that one time when I was training with Meiling......

  


Meiling....No, Meiling, why? Why did you die? Leave me alone on this cold cruel world? All I can dream of is your ice cold blood splattered on my hands, on my clothes, on my soul. It haunts me in the night, taunts me in the day. Everyday, when I'm living without you.... Why did you die? Why? Was is destiny? Was this you path to lead as when you were born? But then, why am I suffering? Is this punishment? If so, what have I done...?

  


Why?

  


~In the Front of Seijou High~

  


Sakura was standing, watching the other local students arrive for another day at school. Surprisingly, she was very early today. She had a fitful night of sleep, but that didn't stop her from being so genki as usual.

  


Finally, she glanced around one more time behind her, then turned around.

  


"HOE!!?!?!" There stood Tomoyo, in all her glory. With her camcorder. In her face.

  


"Tomoyo-chan! Don't do that!" Sakura yelled, clutching her heart. Hey, things like that can make your heart stop sometimes. 

  


Tomoyo stood there, still with her camera. "Gomen Sakura, but I just had to add another section to my series. 'Sakura's Heart Shattering Scare' Ohohohoh! I am so great! No one is better than my exquisite Sakura-chan!" Sakura was sweatdropping all through the conversation.

  


Suddenly, she saw some of the female population whispering. Noticing Tomoyo's eyes widen a bit, she asks her, "Tomoyo-chan, what's going on?"

  


"Didn't you hear?" A head shake told her the answer. "We have a new student. And you know how rare we get new students, especially in the middle of the year."

  


"Honto ni?" 

  


"Hai. From what I hear, he's a senior from Hong Kong. They say he's a bishonen!"

  


"Demo, they always say that." Sakura was in thought.

  


"He's very mysterious. That's about it."

  


"I'm shocked Tomoyo. You're the Queen of Gossip, and even you don't know anymore? That's a quencher."

  


"Since when were you interested in gossip? Anyway, I find you more interesting than anything else." The two of them laughed.

  


While the bell rang, students shuffled into hallways and classrooms.

  


~Sakura's P.O.V.~

  


That is very peculiar. Having a new student is not common. I wonder what he looks like? 

  


Oh no, Baka's approaching again. Can't he get a clue? I'm not interested! But it's pointless, he's a dimwit.

  


"Hey Sakura. Wanna get a shake after school?" He smells revolting. Too much cologne.

  


"No thank you. Bye." I left down the hall, weaving in between students. Later, I see Tomoyo, and we both enter to our homeroom.

  


I never did see the new student that day...

  


~Normal P.O.V.~

  


Syaoran was seated on the school bus to take him home. He just didn't feel like walking after the school. The staff pissed him off, the students swarmed over him, and lunch was VERY unfruitful.

  


Pulling out a picture from his wallet, he gazed at it was tearful eyes. Meiling, his pride and joy. Her long, silky ebony locks streamed down her back. He sienna eyes twinkled with visible love. Love for him. But now she's gone. She's dead. She's not here. Sure, in the heart, but not in the body and flesh.

  


A small crystal tear glided down he cheek...

  


********************

  


Sakura was walking home. Her day would have been better if Baka hadn't messed with her, and she had no math homework. But this is reality. So she did. Walking, she traveled down the path of the school buses.

  


Noticing a boy in the window, she stopped to look. He had messy, yet kirei chestnut hair. She couldn't see his eyes because they were looking down. She fell in love with this mysterious boy.

  


She stared, and saw him glance up. She gasped as she saw his teary amber eyes of love. She fell, and she fell hard. From then on, she vowed to get to know him, and cheer him up. No matter what.

  


No matter what...


	4. Chapter III

Sakura-san: Okay, long time no update, gomenasai. It is my fault not PCB-chan's...

I have had writer's block, and am glad she gets to write the next chapter lol. Anyways, this is the first a/n...so standard stuff:

Disclaimer: Niehter PCB-chan or myself owns CCS or any of it's charecters. We are just using them. (Sakura-san: If **I** owned CCS, Syaoran would be older, have a bit longer hair...and always were tight black leather pants..O_O I said that outloud didn't I?)

****

Only Left to Watch

~by: Pink Cherry Blossom and Sakura-san

Chapter 3

~Sakura's P.O.V.~

That boy on the bus had to be the new student. I've never seen him before, but still he was so beautiful. He looked so sad, I wander what was wrong...demo I Kinomoto Sakura, will cheer him up! 

"Sakura-chan...kawaii," Tomoyo whispered behind me. She had decided to walk with me for a little bit, seeing as she could just call her mom's bodyguards anytime to pick her up if need be. Now she was pointing her camera in my face again.

Not again with the camera...at least I didn't jump this time.

"Now what Tomoyo-chan?" I stuttered out.

She grinned at me, and held up a duffel bag I never even noticed she had.

"Don't you remember Sakura-chan? We are going to the park today to film!" Tomoyo giggled.

Hoe... "Tomoyo-chan, gomenasai demo I can't. I have math homework."

Tomoyo looked at me with a little bit of sadness, then that mischevious smile came back. "I can help you with it inbetween shots Sakura-chan. Besides, it is a beautiful day and being outside will be good for both of us!"

I agreed. Granted she would be filming me, but it WAS a beautiful day and I didn't want to waste it so it would be worth her filming.

~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~  


Sakura sweatdroped heavily as she walked out from behind a tree in the outfit Tomoyo had brought along for the video this time. It was a poofy pink skirt that had a huge bow in the back with long streamers. The top was skin-tight and a darker shade of pink. There were wings attatched to some clear material on the back. The headband she wore had two little anttenae coming out of it.

_It's a good thing that boy isn't here..god I'd be imberassed..even more than I am._ She thought.

Tomoyo was fiddling with her camera for a moment and then looked up. "WAI! You look so KAWAII SAKURA-Chan!" She shouted happily.

"You say that all the time Tomoyo-chan...now let's get this over with so I can do my math homework," Sakura sighed somewhat playfully.

~~Syaoran's P.O.V.~~

Mei ling...why did I have to start thinking of you again? The very mention in my mind sets me reeling into emotional despare...but I can't forget you. I neither can forget that I was responsible for your death...and because of that I am damned.

I needed to clear my head. So I got off a stop before the one I was supposed to get off at. A stop near the park. Exercise always helped clear my head out and leave no room for much thought. That's exactly what I needed, peace and exercise...

~~~~

Syaoran headed off to the back of the park, that was filled with trees and away from most people. He stopped in a clearing. Solitude surrounded him...good. He wanted to be alone.

As it would happen, Sakura and Tomoyo were very near that spot, filming a "mini-movie".

"Action! Now twirl that 'wand', and then give it a high toss!" Tomoyo commanded, falling into her directors role completely.

"Like this?" Sakura asked, twirling the baton and then tossing it. She threw it a bit too high and it sailed across their little clearing and into a nearby tree. 

"Oops..." Sakura whispered, sweatdropping.

"Cut!"

"No duh Tomoyo...I'll go get it."

Sakura ran along, until she found the tree in which that plastic rod with a star on top got caught in. "Found ya!" she exclaimed with triumph.

Sakura climbed up high in the tree to the branch that the plastic wand was caught in. Balancing, carefully she retreived it, but before she started heading down, she noticed movement in the clearing under her. An instant flush spread across her face upon seeing the person down there. It was the guy from the bus...without a shirt.

He was stretching and balancing in different stances, switching fluidly from one to the other, causing well developed muscles to ripple under slightly tanned skin. He had a green sweatband around his forehead, and sweat beaded on his face, causing him to have a sort of glow as sunlight filtered down on to him.

At this beautiful specticle, Sakura became dazed and forgot that she was precariously balanced on a tree limb. She then lost that balance, and fell out of the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed, the branch cracking and falling with her. 

Sakura clenched her eyes tight, and prepared to hit the hard ground. The impact on ground never came. Instead, she fell into warm, strong arms. Tentavily, she opened her eyes. She slowly looked up. emerald orbs meeting intense amber orbs. Amber orbs filled with many emotions, but mostly that sadness she had noticed before.

"Oi...daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura's face turned beet red again, and felt hotter than a furnace. "H-hai...arigatou. For catching me," she thanked him, as he set her on her feet.

He gave her a questining look, particulary her clothes. "Ano, why are you dressed like that?" he asked bluntly.

The furnace on Sakura's face got hotter. _Oh great! He now probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo to be running around in these clothes!!!_

"Wellyouseethisisac-costumethatmyfriendmade'causeshelikestofilmminimoviesofmeandthatiswhatweweredoinghehehehehe," Sakura blurted out, running all of the words in her answer together.

"Un..."Syaoran stated with some confusion. He walked across the clearing, and stooped over to pick up his shirt and backpack. He had just straightened up and was about to leave when Sakura called out.

"Chotto matte onegai!!! Ano...may I know your name?" She asked.

Syaoran stopped, and looked at her over his shoulder. "Li Syaoran."

Then he left.

"Li Syaoran..." Sakura repeated under her breath in dazed wonder.

~~~~  
R/R please! We want to know what ya'll think! And thanks to the ones who have already reviewed the first parts!!!!! (4 reviews only? ;_;)


End file.
